SasoSaku Erotic Fairy Tales
by Gigicerisier
Summary: Erotic Fairy Tales-sometimes, silly, sometimes scary tales based on my favourite fairy tales for SasoSaku lovers.


Sadly I don't own Naruto. If I do, Sasori will force Sakura to have some raunchy sexual acts with him for 24/7...

I didn't beta-read it cos the quantity does matter more than the quantity when talking about SasoSaku fanfics.

This fanfic is only dedicated to SasoSaku lovers and of course my dear DA friends as well as Here, . *wide grin*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SasoSaku Erotic Fairy Tales-1. Little Red Riding Hood

----------------------------------------------------

Little Pink in Red Riding Hood-Sakura

A wolf-Sasori

A Grandmother-Tsunade

A Grandfather-Jiraiya

A Hunter-Kakashi

Warning: Extremely OOC for making a silly fairy tale.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter1.

Once upon the time, there was a wolf callled Sasori. He was living alone in a deep, deep, dark forest since he was 5 years old as his parents abondoned him for not having a wolf body like them but a human who they despised... Yes, Sasori had a human body which was equivalent to now 13 years old boy with ears of a wolf which were covered with maroon coloured soft fur with sharp claws. Being a strange wolf he was, he didn't much mind of living alone until one day he found a odd thing in the forest while he was looking for some prey to eat. He picked it up and opened... There was some strange looking lines everywhere.. and he was so curious to find out what it was about... He was very sure about that it belonged to a human as he could smell some human fresh with his wolf nose... So next day he sneaked up to a human who came in the forest and grabbed his collar with his sharp claws. Even though he looked like 13 years old boy, he was so strong like hell... That poor human was scared and beg for his life.. Sasori shown the man to the object he found to tell him what it was.

" What is this object, human?"

" Oh... It's a book... "

" A book? "

" Yes.... Us, humans read and write these things to entertain us "

" ... Hm.. then tell me what this is about? "

" Well... it's about hunting.. "

That man swallowed hard in fear..

"... I'll spare your life but you have to bring something I can learn to read these so called books for me.. got that? If you don't then I'll hunt you down and eat you and your famly..."

Sasori sneered darkly while pushing that poor man's tremble back.

That man nodded at him like a puppet and run to his home.

Because the human was completely scared so he did come back to the forest to bring the things Sasori told him.

Sasori stared at these books in front of him while listening to the man's explanation.

"Good.. now you can go home.. "

After making the poor human go away, Sasori started exploring objects in front of him. As being a very clever wolf, he quickly picked up these letters and words and soon he could read most of books better than many humans who lived in a village near the forest he lived. He started wandering around his forest and stole all books from humans he encountered after eating them. He read through all books over and over until he got new ones.

However, he couldn't see any humans after while as he kept attacking humans. So no any human dared to enter his forest... Sasori waited, waited and felt insane... A few years had passed and he had become 15 years old... He was so tired and miserable as he couldn't find any book to read!

Then one day... he heard some human came in his forest. He discreetly watched over this long time arrival. The human had a silver grey hair even though he looked rather young and very strange mask on his face. Sasori's face lit up when he could see what this man was holding in his hand.

It Was A BOOK!!

FINALLY HE's got a new book to read!

That man sat down under one of dark forest green trees and started reading it.

Now all Sasori had to was getting the book.

So, he came up to scare the human out so that he could get this new book.

He howled viciously with most evil expression he could manage... but this human didn't even move one inch and just kept sinking his head down on the book...

He growled in irritation and tried to scratch this stupid human's neck.

" You, inbecile human. How dare you ignore me! I'll eat you alive now! "

"Well you can eat me as long as you let me read whole pages of this book "

Sasori blinked as this human got some nerve to speak!

but he couldn''t resist to ask this human.

" Oi, human.. is that book so good to offer your life to me so easily? "

kakashi, the human nodded whle keep reading a page of the book.

" .... Tell me what is it about? "

" Er... it's a romance with violence "

" Romance? "

Now Sasori was so so curious to know what the book was about.

He could see the title from spaces between this human's fingers.

It said Make Out Paradise

.(Make Out Paradise? What is it?)

Being such a evil twisted wolf, he pushed away the book from this human's hands.

"Hey! I told you you could eat me alive after reading this book!"

" No I wanna this book! It now belongs to me... "

" No you can't until I read it through!! "

" .... You're a strange human aren't you? How come you don't mind killing yourself for a mere book... "

" IT is because this book has got everything I wish... It's much much better than the life I'm leading at the moment... I don't even wanna hunt animals like my father. I rather wanna stay at my house to read whole volumes of Make Out Paradise.. but obviously I can't cos I need to earn some money to survive... "

He deeply sighed.

Sasori blinked a few times..

I'll spare your life but you have to let me see inside of the book now.

" What is the point to do that? You can't even read books! You're a wolf! "

Sasori rolled eyes with a small sigh.

"Humans... You see, I can read books, I've got tons of them.. but I've already read all of them so I need new book to read NOW"

NOw it was Kakashi's time to blink his eyes.

" Do you read books? HOW?"

" Its not so difficult things to do as I'm a genius wolf. "

" ...... I see.. oh well.. Just a quick look alright? "

Kakashi shoved his book towards Sasori with a sigh.

Sasori quickly grabbed the book to open it. The first thing he saw was some pic of humans.. but it didn't look anything like he usually saw in his forest. It had a longer hair than normal human's hair and some strange bumps on its upper body.

" What is it? Is it a human? 2

He glanced up from the book he was reading and asked Kakashi.

" Of course, it's a human! They are females we adore~ "

" Females? What are they? "

Kakashi sighed..

" It's same as you, wolves.. They are ones who bear children... well most of them... "

" I see... "

Sasori went back to flip the page.

" So what is this romance you told me earlier.. "

" Well the romance is.. a male and6 female meet and they make love... well eventually. "

" I see... what is making love? "

" .... Er... well... we do it to bear chldren... but sometimes we do it to just show how much we care each other.. by being one... "

" I see... "

Kakashi observed the wolf in front of him then he realized that this wolf had a human face!!

' How peculiar. '

He sat more comfortalble position and asked the wolf casually.

" So... are you really a wolf? "

" Of course I am, YOu want me to show you a proof? "

Sasori sneered to show his canine teeth which could slice a human's throat off easily.

" So... where's your pack? Aren't you guys lving in a pack usually are you? "

" .... Well.. I don't like living with them... they are boring and smelly... "

" .... I see... So does it mean you re living alone? "

" .... Yeah.. "

" I see... So are you gonna eat me alive? "

" Actually no... I don't need it.. I've already eaten some fresh earlier. I just wanted to get your book. "

" .... I see... Hey, how about letting me stay your place while I'm reading so that 6I can give you the book to read after. If you wanna you can even eat me alive after that... "

" .... Fine.. Come with me Human. "

" Er.. actually I've got a name and so call me Kakashi. "

" Very well, Kakashi. "

" And you're? "

" Sasori.. Come now I don't like waiting... "

He quickly stood up to lead this human called Kakashi.


End file.
